Konoha Boarding School for Girls and Sasuke
by Artsysmiles
Summary: Yeah. Life is crap. Why? Because I am the only boy in an all-girls school, and no, I'm not getting anyaction. I'm the emo bunny, spreading emoness throughout the world. AU For Cassandra Nightingale SxS
1. Emo Bunny

**_Disclaimer: I, Artsysmiles, do not own Naruto. Wait...this disclaimer was for Fruits Basket? Oh...um...oops. That is all._**

**_I'm back! With another story! Dedicated to everyone who reviews! But mainly for Cassandra Nightingale. Check out her stories, and my friend Sakura Ten'nyo's as well. Now, please enjoy this lovely story I like to call_**

**_Konoha Preparatory Boarding Academy For Girls...And Sasuke_**

**Written in the first person at times. I'll let you know when and whatnot.**

Today sucks. I mean today _really _sucks.

Oh.

Right.

My name is Uchiha Sasuke, son of Uchiha Fugaku and Uchiha Mikoto, younger brother to Uchiha Itachi. Don't listen to anything he says. I'm totally better at everything...including life.

Why does today suck?

I might have forgotten to mention why, huh.

Anyway-

"Sasuke-kun! We're going to be late for dinner!"

sigh

"Hn," I growled out miserably to my new roommate, Yamanaka Ino.

This isn't one of those new coed boarding schools, oh noooooo.

"Come on! Tenten's saving us a seat and it's sushi night!" she whined, pouting at me. I narrowed my eyes but accomponied her down to the dining hall anyway. Maybe I can just order room service for the rest of the year...

Huh? Where was I?

Oh yeah.

I am the only boy in an all-girls boarding school.

Yeah, I like girls. Surprising, I know. Naruto had actually spread a rumor that I was gay. Everyone bought it. I mean, is it that surprising to find out that I actually like girls? I do! But I really don't want to be surrounded by them all the time.

And the best part? My mom didn't even know this was a single sex school. And she went to it!!

Oh yeah. My life sucks.

* * *

**_Third person POV_**

Sasuke and Ino entered the dining hall where they were instantly greeted with noise, sushi, and yelling and screaming and giggling females. Ino grabbed his hand and pulled him over to the table where Tenten was located and proceeded to jabber on and on about how he was going to love it here and how all the girls were real nice except for that one over there and how there are only male teachers and Sasuke was about ready to puke.

He did not care about nail polish.

He did not want to attend an all-girls school. How was he even accepted anyway? He knew they sent in pictures of future students...

And he most certainly did not to room with a preppy prep.

Sasuke frowned as he stared at the sushi in front of him; he wanted to be at Konoha Boarding Academy for Boys, the sister school to this hell hole, where the main food was ribs and there was no sign of anything pink. Lee didn't count.

"Hn," he mumbled when Ino tried to include him in her conversation.

"Hey, Ino!"

"Forehead? Since when do you go here?" asked Ino. She sounded surprised, not that he cared.

"Since right now. My parents are traveling for business and I didn't want school to be messed up, and then I remembered how you said this was such a great school so I decided to apply."

"Great! Oh yeah, Tenten, this is Sakura. Sakura, Tenten."

"Hi!"

"It's a pleasure."

Sasuke closed his eyes and tried to find his happy place.

_Sad Itachi. Sad Itachi. Sad Itachi. Sad Itac-_

"And this is Sasuke."

"I thought this school didn't allow boys?"

"It doesn't."

"Then how-?"

"Sasuke's a special case."

Sasuke looked up and saw a smiling Ino, a giggling Tenten, and a blob of pink. A very nice blob of pink. The pink haired girl leaned close to his face and smiled.

"I'm Sakura. You're cute. Too bad you're emo," she said jokingly. His eyes widened, and Sasuke knew.

_I hate this place._

_

* * *

_**TheAmazingItachi: **Hn?

**EmoXPrince: **Hn.

**TheAmazingItachi: **Hn hn.

**EmoXPrince: **Hn!

**BetterTHANtheTEME: **Could we not use 'Hn's?

**TheAmazingItachi and EmoXPrince: **Go die. We r emoing right now.

**BetterTHANtheTEME: **Fine. Naruto out!

_BetterTHANtheTEME has loged out._

**EmoXPrince: **So now I'm at an all-girls school. Help me out.

**TheAmazingItachi: **ur problem

**TheAmazingItachi: **not mine

_TheAmazingItachi has logged out._

**EmoXPrince: **GO SUCK A BUTT, ITACHI!

_TheAmazingItachi has logged on._

**TheAmazingItachi: **At least I didn't go 2 a girl school.

**EmoXPrince: **...

**TheAmazingItachi:** I win again.

* * *

And that's why my life sucks. Naruto's off having the time of his life in boy haven. Girls think I'm cute. I'm a guy. I'm sexy, NOT cute. And my mom has made me finish the school year hear.

Someone, shoot me.

"Hey, Sasuke-kun! Me and some of the girls are gonna go hang down in the lounge. Want to come?" asked Ino. I gave her a look that basically said 'Go-fuck-off-and-die'.

"Aww, don't feel bad, Ino-pig. He's the emo bunny. Going about and spreading emoness to everyone!" giggled Sakura as she joked about me. I cracked an eye open and glared at the giggling females. They would have to die. As soon as that whole emo bunny thing dies down.

Yeah.

Life is crap.

**_So, like it? Hate it? I don't really care because I'm going to stick with this one. And all the others, but you get the point. So, review!_**


	2. The French Revolution

**_I, Artsysmiles, do not attend an all-girls school, or own Naruto. But mainly I don't attend an all-girls school. Yea coed schools! That is all._**

**_A word of advice to girls whose lifestyles mimic my own. Have guy friends that are more than friends. If you do not, like me because, I don't need a boy friend considering boys are stupid, at your final school dance of the year, your mom will point out that one of your guy friends has been dancing by you the entire time. So then, in order to please her, you will dance with said friend, thus resulting in your mother gushing to your grandma about how girly you were when you danced with said guy friend. So, heed this warning, or you will end up being forced to dance with one of your friends that you don't like in that way. Reminds me of Sasuke at his all-girls school..._**

**_Konoha Preparatory Boarding Academy For Girls...And Sasuke_**

**Written in the first person at times. I'll let you know when and whatnot.**

Someone shoot me. Now. I just looked over my classes, and, apparently when they say this is a girl school, they mean a GIRL'S school.

Besides all of the regular classes that everyone has to take, they have MANDATORY make up classes. As in, how to apply mascara and whatnot. Oh! And you'll never guess whose teaching the make up class. Go on. Guess.

Kakashi, my older brother's friend? No.

Gai, Kakashi's friend? Guess again.

Itachi? I wish. It would explain so much. Like, the nail polish he wears and the long hair. It would explain so, _so_ much.

NO. My own father is teaching the make up classes. Seriously. Is Itachi the only one loved by my mother? He wasn't sent here. HE'S not teaching at a girl school. You know, he was reading this awesome GUY MANGA-for guys, like me, where one of the main character's older brother went psycho and murdered the whole family. Let me tell you, that idea's looking pretty friendly right now.

Where was I? Oh. _Right. _My dad is always going about how I need more manly things in my life. Hello! I watch wrestling, and read swim suit magazines. You can't get more manly than me. Like this picture of a smokin' hot girl wearing only a-OH! Um...hn...never mind that. Just, uh, remember that I am manly. Super manly. No one is more manly than me.

You can, however, get more feminine. Cough cough. Dad.

Although, judging from the looks my roommate-yes_, Ino_-is sending me, talking to the mirror on the vanity is not helping my obvious machoness.

I may have a problem because it's time for make up class and I know what a vanity is.

Hn.

Kill me now.

* * *

Hn. Dad. You really look good with rouge on your cheeks. And what a nice shade of lip gloss you have on and what am I thinking?!

Hm? What's this?

_Hey there, emo bunny! Spread any emoness lately?_

_-Sakura_

Frap. I forgot about her. Which is really hard to do since she's been sitting next to me, giggling. And no, I have not spread any emoness lately. Just anti-happiness vibes. GAWD! No one can be that happy all the time!

...I did not just say that. I did not just think god like 'gawd'. This is really bad. I think I'm going-ow!

What the-?! Oh. _Another message._ This would be so much more bearable if I was at least getting some action from these preppies.

_Emo bunny, heads up!_

_-Sakura_

Heads up? Why do I need my head up?

"Sasuke!"

"Yeah, Dad?" I mumbled weakly. Hey, he still strikes fear into the hearts of me. That sounded really dumb.

"Care to repeat what I just said?" he barked.

"Not really, no."

"Well, repeat it anyway," my father growled.

Think. _Think, Emo Bunny._Why did I just call myself that? What was I supposed to even be thinking about-? Ow! Why's Sakura rubbing her eye. Wait a minute...eyelash...open mouth...revealing dress...I got it!

"The French Revoultion," I stated triumphantly. Father glared.

"Itachi would have known the answer. I was demonstrating," he shouted to all of the giggling females, "how you can properly apply mascara without having your mouth hang open. You see..."

Of course. This was make up class. And of course Itachi would know the answer. He's a freakin' girl in a man's body! Or maybe it's the other way around...? Argh! I should just quit while I'm behind and continue taking notes on how to apply mascara.

But seriously, when is this going to help me in life?

* * *

**Third person POV**

Sasuke stalked out of the make up room and into the school's courtyard that connected several different hallways in the school, Sakura and Ino giggling behind him. Ino was there to keep an eye on her oh-so-emo-and-smexy roommate, and Sakura was there to tease the emo bunny. Emo bunny. How does one even wind up with a nick name involving bunny?

Sakura smiled, jade eyes laughing at Sasuke's hunched form, and she leaned over to whisper something to the blonde, resulting in another fit of hysterical laughter.

"Hey, Sasuke-kun!" called Ino. He turned and glared, only creating another stream of giggling.

"Hn?" he growled, mustering up all of his anger and annoyance in one full blown glare.

"Sakura, you were right. He really does look like an angry leprechaun. Minus the green eyes and red hair," giggled Ino.

"Five bucks please," laughed Sakura as she drank in Sasuke's **WTF? **look. "Emo bunny, I'm sorry, but it's true!"

Sasuke sighed; girl haven here was a nightmare. If he had to listen to how Justin Timberlake had the most yummieliscious eyes he might have to puke. Or worse. Agree.

He shuddered at the thought. But back to business; he had a meeting with the head master in a couple of minutes, and hopefully he would be able to leave Shit Land as he was calling it.

"Emo bunny!" yelled Sakura. Almost instantly, Sasuke turned around with an expectant, very annoyed, and slightly, very, uberly horrified look on his face.

"What?" he hissed; if he missed his meeting with the head master, he could not be held responsible for his actions. Sasuke also noticed, cold and calculating and annoyed onyx eyes narrowing, that Ino has disappeared, along with the rest of the students, and that he and Sakura were the only ones left in the courtyard. This could not be good.

"I was wondering, do you want to get some lunch later? I have extra free periods because I'm taking more A.P. classes than normal ones," Sakura explained as Sasuke took the time to really look at the pink haired teen.

She had thick, short, jaw-length pink hair that she usually kept held back with a simple, red headband. He could only imagine people running their hands through the thick locks. Jade eyes that were constantly laughing-at him, mind you-and very captivating, and a small, pink mouth that was almost always smiling. Blech. Happiness.

"Oh god," he murmured.

"What?" asked Sakura, tilting her head slightly at Sasuke's strange outburst.

"I really _am _emo."

* * *

**TheAmazingItachi: **guess mom forgot 2 tell u dad worked there, huh, emo bunny?

**EmoxPrince: **yeah

**EmoxPrince: **how'd u'd get the emo bunny nick name?

**TheAmazingItachi: **dad

**EmoxPrince: **i'm emo

**TheAmazingItachi: **i already knew that

**EmoxPrince: **i just found out 2day

**TheAmazingItachi: **ur stupid

**EmoxPrince: **at least i'm not a 23 year old virgin

**TheAmazingItachi: **where'd u get the idea i'ma virgin

**EmoxPrince: **...damn

**TheAmazingItachi: **i win again

* * *

Well, the perfect end to the perfect day. The head master said it was a mistake and that I was really supossed to attend Konoha Preparatory Boarding Academy for Boys, I got laid by several hot women, and found out Itachi was gay.

Best day ever.

...Did any of you seriously buy that crap?

I'm really enrolled here, duh. I'm the virgin, not Itachi. And, _of course, _Itachi was featured on the cover of the _Vogue, _with several hot females. I am so pissed at that. Dude, he's not that great!

On another, not as bad note, I have a lunch date with a pretty hot female. Yes, I refuse to call these inhuman people 'girls'. Just deal. None of you guys were ever trapped in make up class and had to sample all of the lipsticks, did you? By the way, you should all wear Cherry Pink if you want to look kissable.

I mean, uh..., um, that's what dad said. I swear on Itachi's grave.

Obviously we do not have the best relationship, do we?

"Sasuke-kun!" shrieked Ino as she entered our dorm room. I placed my head in my hands as I prepared to listen to another one of the female's rants. "We have to go! It's sushi and cheese cake night! Tenten just texted me and-omigod! They're running out of the cheese cake! All they have left is the crappy strawberry flavored ones!"

I lifted my head with a semi shocked look on my face.

"I thought you were anti-calories?" I asked.

"Yeah, I am," said the blonde as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "But not when it comes to cheese cake!"

"Hn."

I have learned a very disturbing thing.

I understand girl talk. I need guy things.

NOW.

* * *

Ah. Sushi and cheese cake night. Where are the ribs when you need them?? I swear, this school is kinda like Naruto. Whenever I'm talking up an especially hot female-I swear, they are not girls-he'll appear and reveal one of my deep dark secrets. Not that I have any, of course. But then if I'm stuck in a cat fight between two females and need back up, he's never around.

Some friend.

But yeah. I guess this is just one of those times. I really need to talk to a guy 'guy', and he's not answering his phone. Typical.

And that brings us to the present, where I am currently squished in between Sakura and Tenten; Ino had gone for extra cheese cake. There seemed to be an outbreak of extra chocolate ones, so she had to pounce on the opportunity.

"Hey, Tenten?" asked Sakura as she stuffed another piece of sushi into her mouth, brushing back a strand of pink hair.

"Hm?" mumbled the brunette while she thumbed through a T-shirt catalogue; there seemed to be a discount on the suggestive shirts.

"Don't you think Sasuke looks like an angry leprechaun?"

"Yeah."

"Life.

What is the point.

-slit my ears-

Oo! Carrots!" exclaimed Sakura as she did an impression of the emo bunny. AKA me.

Kill me. Please. I will thank you.

**_Well, we have some very, very, VERY microscopic hints of SasuxSakuness, and some more emo bunny. Well, review! And pleae, take my above advice to heart. It is not good when your mother says you are finally being girly. That says you have someting seriously wrong. Ish. Anyhow, review!_**


	3. Sporks

**_I, Artsysmiles, have not been entirely honest with you. I really am a 30-something-year-old Japanese man who created a very successful ninja manga. Just thought you all should know that. ...Please tell me you could tell I wasn't serious. That is all._**

**_Rant time! So, Cassandra Nightingale pointed out to me that make-up has a hyphen. And while I am thankful and stuff, I must let you all know something. I. AM. NOT. A. MAKE-UP. TYPE. OF. GIRL. So...thought you all might want to know that I feel like Sasuke in this. Minus the 'extreme machoness' and 'love of womenness' that I have given him. Enjoy!_**

**_Konoha Preparatory Boarding Academy For Girls...And Sasuke_**

**Written in the first person at times. I'll let you know when and whatnot.**

_I sat on my pink, fluffy, heart-shaped chair, a bowl of peanut butter in my lap. I dug my spoon into the creamy substance and-_

ITACHI?! Get out! This is my crappy story!

_What? I'm just giving the people what they want. And what they want is sexy!_

NO! NO NO NO NO NO! Leave! Get out of my POV!! And out your shirt back on; there aren't any girls here right now.

_Fine. But you'll never star in your own manga with that attitude._

What are you talking about? I'm already starring in this thing!! Just, come back when I need to vent or something.

_Hn. Gawd, Sasuke. I never knew you were spaztastic._

GO FRICKIN' DIE!

_

* * *

_Sorry about that. Anyway, I have my lunch date thingy with Sakura in an hour, so it's time to rant.

See, I was sitting here, in my room, when suddenly the weirdest thing happened.

**FLASHBACK  
OH YEAH**

I sat down at my computer, grabbed the mouse, and scrolled over to my documents section. I had written an excellent report on the history of this school-something required for history-and proceeded to hit print. I smirked when I heard the pages slide out of the printer.

"One more page, and then it'll be perfect!" I whispered, watching as the closing page slid out.

**ZKGR!**

"W-w-what j-just happened?" I stuttered, picking up my soiled paper. "It was printing out fine a minute ago!"

"Oh. Well, I needed to use the printer to print out MY history of the school report, so I disconnected your computer from it," said Ino nonchalantly.

I turned and stared at my blonde roomate, a twitch developing in my right eye.

"And, I mean, it's not like you were using it for anything important, Emo bunny," she said.

"IMPORTANT!" I yelled. "I NEEDED TO PRINT OUT MY REPORT!"

Ino blinked, and wiped off a blob of spit that had landed on her cheek.

"I know. But I still needed to print out mine, so I thought, 'Me, or Sasuke'? I almost picked you, but then I remembered that it was me I was ignoring, so in the end I chose myself," she explained, brushing her long blonde hair before placing it in its usual ponytail.

"But-but Ino...!" I trailed off hopelessly.

If I can't win an argument about ramen with Naruto, then there was no way I could win against me being more important than Ino. I sighed, and waited for her to finished printing out her report before re-hooking my computer up to the printer.

"EMO BUNNY!"

Yelping, I turned and faced Sakura, face red, short, pink hair disheveled.

"COME WITH ME!" she yelled, grabbing my wrist and pulling me out of my room, Ino ignoring my cries for help.

* * *

"What?!" I sputtered when I heard the request she had made for me. "You want me to bribe my dad into upping your grade in Make-up class?!"

She nodded, green eyes serious for once.

"You're his son. That's bound to count for something," explained Sakura.

I shook my head, gorgeous, raven locks swaying. I knew, eventually, someone was going to come onto me for my awesome head shaking.

"It counts for nothing. NADA," I emphasized.

She pouted, green eyes staring dejectedly at the ground. A curse escaped her lips as she processed the piece of information I had given her.

"Emo bunny," she began after a while, "your life is kinda shitty."

"_Thank you_," I said sarcastically.

"And you sometimes act like a girl."

"..._WHAT?!"_

"Yeah. ...I, um, saw you blow kisses at yourself at your vanity last night before Ino and I walked in," she confessed.

"Hn."

**END FLASHBACK  
BOO-YAH**

So, that brings us back to where we are now. Saturday afternoon, and-

I'M 5 MINUTES LATE FOR MY LUNCH DATE! FRAP!! FRAP FRAP FRAP!!

* * *

Sakura sat idly at one of the tables located in the school's cafe. She was flipping through a magazine, fingers drumming on the table in boredom. Her green eyes looked up lazily when she saw Sasuke crash into the chair opposite her.

"Hello," she murmured quietly.

"Hn," he greeted, standing up quickly and popping his back into place.

He bent down to pick up the chair, sitting in it before releasing a quiet yelp. He silently motioned for one of the student waiters to come over so they could order, quickly mumbling out his food choice; Sakura followed in the same manner.

"So, Emo bunny," Sakura said, breaking the silence, "what took you so long?"

"I was...um..._talkingtomyself_," he finished.

Sakura's pink eyebrows rose in amusement when she asked, "I'm sorry. Could you please repeat that, Emo bunny?"

"I. Was. Talking. To. Myself," he growled out, a frown on his handsome features.

A giggle escaped her lips, soon growing to full blown laughter and 'hn'ing. Sasuke scowled at the hysterical girl in front of him. Just because he was going slightly crazy was no reason to laugh at him!

"Whew! That-hic-was funny!" she laughed, hiccuping every few minutes. "Sorry. I-hic-hiccup alot when-hic-I laugh! Hic!" hiccuped Sakura, face flushed from lack of air.

"Hn," droned Sasuke as he dug into his recently ordered tomato and turkey sandwich. "So-chew-what made you decide to ask-munch-me out?" he asked through a mouthful of bread and fillings.

Sakura shrugged. "I dunno. Kicks, I guess..." she said, small mouth closing on a sushi roll.

"Hn," he said, nodding in understanding. "That makes sense."

Sakura smiled and laughed some more, filling the cafe with noise.

* * *

**EmoxPrince: **i had a date 2day

**BetterTHANtheTEME: **so?

**EmoxPrince: **Itachi didnt

**BetterTHANtheTEME: **...rite

**EmoxPrince: **wat?

**BetterTHANtheTEME: **Itachi has a date. U had a date. Itachi has more dates than u

**EmoxPrince: **dobe, dont use chuk noris jokes on Itachi

**EmoxPrince: **it doesn't work

_TheAmazingItachi has logged in._

**TheAmazingItachi: **hn

**EmoxPrince: **leave

**TheAmazingItachi: **no

**TheAmazingItachi: **mom wants 2 talk 2 u

**EmoxPrince: **oh. ok

**BetterTHANtheTEME: **c ya!

**TheAmazingItachi: **momma's boy

**EmoxPrince: **SHUT UP

_EmoxPrince has logged out.

* * *

___

"Hey Mom. No, I'm fine. Yes, Dad's a _good _teacher. Uh-huh. Love you too. Bye," I mumbled in the corner of my dorm room; Ino was out with Sakura and Tenten, so I was finally alone.

Yep. Week one here is over!

Let's all go party! I'll go call up Naruto and we'll get the gang back-

Oh. _YEAH._

I'm over here. At a _girls' school._

Hn.

So, while I wallow in my lonesome/emo/guyness, let's have another rant. That makes sense this time.

* * *

"So, what's it like having a guy roomie?" asked Tenten as she curled up on her bean bag chair in the lounge.

"He's not that different from girl roommates, except, he's way hotter and kinda really angsty," she commented. "And he talks to himself alot," mused Ino.

"Yeah. He was 5 minutes late for our lunch date because he was talking to himself," said Sakura, taking a swig of hot chocolate. "But hey, at least he's cute. ...For, you know, a psycho guy."

"Here here!" cheered Tenten.

"Amen to that," murmured Ino.

"So, anyone got any good summer stories? I mean, it's the first weekend of the school year, we have to have some good summer gossip!" prodded Sakura, green eyes laughing at her two friends.

"Well..." began Tenten, trailing off mischeviously, "there _was _this pool incident with Neji over the summer..."

"Oo! Do tell!" exclaimed Ino and Sakura, the two girls jumping from the sofa to sit at their friend's feet.

"Well, you know how Neji's kinda had this whole 'we're together, but we're not a couple' thing going on for a few years now?" she asked.

"Yes, but what has that-"

"So, this summer, Lee asked me out to a movie," she continued.

"WHAT?!" screeched Sakura. "Lee! My stalker Lee?"

"Yes, your Lee. Please ignore this spazz and go on," urged Ino.

"Thank you. So, Lee asked me out to a movie. And me, being the whole 'Oh! Neji and I aren't really a couple! So I'd love to go with you!' girl that I am, said yes. And low and behold, the next day at the pool, Neji bites my head off!" said Tenten.

"No!" gasped Ino.

"Yes!"

"Why?"

"Shh! Let her get to it!" said Sakura, placing a quieting hand to Ino's mouth.

"Mmpf!"

"Yeah, so Neji's yelling at me for cheating on him, and I'm yelling back that we aren't a real couple, and then Neji practically eats my face off when he tries to kiss me to shut me up, and then we fall into the pool!" Tenten squealed. "We were basically drowing in the shallow end!"

"Wow, Tenten, some things never change," giggled Ino.

"So, who wants to share next?" asked Tenten.

"I will," said Sakura, a secretive smile on her pale face.

* * *

Where were you guys?? You can't just leave me when I'm about to rant!! I am Sasuke! I am the star! You are to listen to my mindless babble!

So, hn, now I will begin.

_It was then that I saw her, pink hair blowing in the breeze. I smiled, a true smile, and rose from the stone bench I had been seated on, walking over to my beloved. Oh how I missed the feel of her lips on mi-_

SHUT UP ITACHI!

I told you come back when I needed to VENT!

_Yeah. You said you needed to vent!_

No. I NEEDED TO RANT!

_Oh. Never mind..._

Ugh!

Anyway, now that THAT'S gone, let's have a rant. An Itachi-free rant.

So, Mom confessed. She bribed the principal to let me in. Something about getting in touch with my feminine side. And then she wanted a break from Dad, so she sent him here. Everything makes much more sense now...

And that is how me and Dad ended up here. Oh, and you know how everyone is always going I'm Mom's favorite? Guess who's her REAL favorite.

Dad? He's her husband. No, but good guess.

Itachi? I thought it was him, but turns out I was wrong.

Me? Dude, I'm lucky if I get a 'Sasuke-chan you are so loving!' from my dad.

It's Naruto. NARUTO! He's not even an Uchiha!

Does anybody see something wrong with this picture? I do! And that is why -

* * *

"So, this isn't an embarrassing love/jealousy story like Tenten's; it's more of a really weird thing with some sporks, Lee, and bath softener," said Sakura.

"Um..." trailed off Tenten.

"We'll save your story for the next weekend," interrupted Ino.

"Fine," pouted the pinkette. "Hey! We should tell Emo bunny my story!"

"Well, let's go get him!"

* * *

Ok. You guys seriously need to stop leaving me in the middle of my rant!

I'll begin to re-tell it -!

"Oh Emo bunny!"

Oh.

Shit.

**_Ta-da! I'll tell the tale of Sasuke listening to girl talk next update! So, review, because reviews are good for the soul! Especially the person who reads the reviews soul._**

**_A note to Cassandra Nightingale: This chapter was 7 pages, excluding author notes, title, and disclaimer. I believe you owe me a cookie. Mwahaha!_**

**_Review!_**


End file.
